darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Arkhampedia
.]] Ahoy, squirts! SG1 here. Been gone since February, and I return with warm tidings. First off, I've had a sex change operation and I would appreciate you referring to me as Maia from this moment forward. Now that that's been said, I also present you with a gift: The newly revamped Arkhampedia! Yes, that's right kids! I've been gone for several months and my first act upon my unblocking is to spamvertise a wiki I co-created. In case you are unfamiliar with Arkhampedia, the site is the official unofficial Comic Book Humor Wiki, administrated by myself, Gumpawaroo (co-creator), Madclaw, that chick that cried and Tommy Boy. Something sound different there? Yeah, that's because it is. Firstly, we've added Darth tom our administration. We sysopped him as a joke, but now he just won't go away. Additionally, when Arkhampedia first started, the site was a Batman Humor Wiki. After several days, we realized there was much more potential in a DC Humor Wiki, when we also created Exilepedia, the Marvel Humor Wiki. Finally, per Madclaw's suggestion, we recently merged the two sites, becoming Arkhampedia, the Comic Book Humor Wiki unleashing mass potential. Anyhoo, now that the two sites have been merged (easy, considering Exilepedia only had one article: Main Page), we've begun doing a complete revamp as well. I personally will be reskinning the site within the next few days, adding elements from both Arkham and Exile's skins as well as adding some new elements as well. We've begun creating new articles, and new projects will be incoming within the following weeks to organize everything. We've gone from having 15 pages one week to having 35 the next. It is my personal opinion that Arkhampedia, a wiki created/abandoned months ago, is something you should keep an eye on in the future. Our growth (mostly do to Uma and a week's worth of Viagra) is something quite spectacular and I am deeply thrilled to be a part of this site. I felt I should spam the site rather quickly to see if any Darthipedians were interested, but I failed considering this is a rather long message and therefor not quick at all. Anyway, I thank you all for taking the time to read this novel of a notice and I look forward to Arkham's dealings with the Darth soon. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 18:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion *This site is shit and all its administrators should be banned. --[[User:Darth tom|'STOM!']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'Madness?! This is stomheid!']] [[w:c:swfanon:User:Darth tom|'(Darth tom)']] 19:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) **Yes. All the admins are complete morons. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ***On a completely serious note, I myself have been working on the redlinked filled wiki and agree that it needs to be spamvertised everywhere. Also, since I work on it, that means you guys have to join because everyone loves me. Especially those people over at #wookieepedia. They love me. I'm there favorite... Anyway if Arkhampedia/Exilepedia/ComicHumorpedia isn't a Official Frenemy of Darthipedia, they should be. (They probably are, but I'm to lazy to find out before posting.) They Aren't! Gasp Must make VOTE! MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Vote to make Official Partner of Darthipedia ' MOVED TO SEPARATE FORUM' Per comments above and original intro. Plus works there and you guys love him. Support #YES. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #You know you want it. And no, my status as site co-founder has nothing to do with this! :-P Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 23:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Me no hate, but me no like